


圈回前男友16片段

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 3





	圈回前男友16片段

16

肖战被王一丹压到床上的时候，比喝多的王一丹还晕乎…  
王一丹抱着肖战，疯狂啃食对方嘴唇，吸食对方舌头，他太想念这个人的味道了…  
王一丹一路往下亲，来到胸口，一口把已经挺立的小葡萄含了进去， “呃…嗯～ 甜甜，轻点，痛……”  
王一丹听见甜甜两个字，把唇移到肖战腰窝，亲亲撕咬起来， “叫我，继续叫我甜甜……”  
腰部被王一丹撕咬，轻舔的格外舒服，“嗯～嗯…啊……甜甜～”  
王一丹听到肖战销魂的声音，喊着自己，受到了莫大鼓舞，一口含住了对方的肉棒，好久没做，突然的快感，让肖战头皮发麻，手抓挠着王一丹的肩膀……  
王一丹一边吸冲着肖战的肉棒，一边用手指做扩张，“啊…～嗯～”下面‘河水泛滥’……  
……  
“战哥，好紧…甜甜好想这张嘴…”王一丹用力挺近，不给肖战适应时间，大力抽送…“啊……～嗯…甜甜～太快了～……”  
“战哥，我好想你，别离开我…”王一丹一边干，一边哭，完全一副小奶包样子……  
“哈～嗯…～”肖战吃力的迎接着王一丹的冲击， “啊～不离开……啊…～”  
王一丹掐住肖战的脖子，疯狂的顶弄，“啊……～ 快停下～哈～嗯……”肖战想仰起脖子，爽的想搂住王一丹，可脖子被王一丹大手掐住，只能无力的求饶…  
随着失神，王一博把白色液体全部灌进了肖战的后穴中……


End file.
